Always Watching
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: A 16-17 year old Teddy Lupin spends a day with the Potter's, and asks Harry a question. Short Story. DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world and am getting sick of saying so. It's depressing.


**_Here's a book I thought up on a EXTREMELY boring Monday. Hope you like it :)_**

**_-Leyla_**

"Teddy! Get up! Harry's coming to pick you up in 5 minutes!" My grandmother yelled from the kitchen. I groaned, but got out of bed.

Dressing in black pants and an old blue t-shirt I looked in the mirror, trying to figure out how I wanted to looked for the day.

I decided to stick with my brown eyes and my signature blue hair. Grinning, I grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs.

"Morning Grandma." I greeted, snarfing down the pancakes she made. She smiled at me.

"Your wearing your father's eyes today." She said affectionately, and I grinned.

"I know." I replied, when there was a loud crash from the fireplace.

"Andy? Teddy?" Harry called, and I grinned. "Over here! In the kitchen Harry!" I yelled back, and Harry walked in, his glasses covered in soot.

"Morning Teddy, Andy. You ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded. Harry grinned.

"Great. James's been wanting to see you." Harry said, and I smiled.

"How's he doing?" I asked, and Harry shrugged. "He's fine. He's excited, his birthday's coming up soon."

I nodded. "How old will he be now? Thirteen?" I asked, and Harry shook his head. "Twelve."

"We should get going." Harry noticed, looking at his watch. Grandma nodded.

"My scrapbook!" I realized, and ran upstairs for my prized possession, a scrapbook that had photos of my mom and dad, all from their school years to right before they died.

I pulled the book out from under my bed and ran downstairs. "Ready." I said, and kissed my Grandma on the cheek.

"I love you. I'll be back soon." I told her, and she nodded, smiling. "Go have fun."

I walked over to Harry, who smiled warmly at me. "Let's go." He said, and I grabbed some floo powder.

"Potter Mansion!" I shouted, and I was picked off the ground, twirling and spinning around, trying to ignore the sudden head ache.

I landed and walked out of the fireplace, Harry right behind me.

"Ginny! James! We're back!" Harry called through the house, and a loud voice yelled, "Teddy!"

James Potter ran downstairs, his brown hair sticking up like his father's. "Hey James." I said as I hugged him.

"Teddy!" Came an even louder voice, and 11-year old Albus ran over. "Hey Al!" I grinned as the mini-Harry walked up.

"Hi Teddy!" He said, hugging me. I grinned as Ginny walked in, grinning and greeted her husband. I put Albus down and she turned to me.

"Teddy! So good to see you!" She said, hugging me tightly. I smiled. "Good to see you to Gins, how's everybody?" I asked, and Ginny smiled.

"You'll find out later, Ron and Hermione are coming over for dinner tonight." She informed me, before walking back into the kitchen with Albus. I turned to Harry.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, and Harry smiled. "Sleeping. She'll see you later."

I nodded, putting my stuff down. James walked back up to me.

"I'm so glad your grandma said you could stay for the summer! Tell me about Hogwarts!" Albus demanded, like he did every time I visited. Apparently James's description of ghosts and dungeons didn't satisfy the boy.

"Well, there's a Great Hall, that has an enchanted ceiling, that looks like the sky.." I started, and Albus grinned.

"And then, there's the big towers, one is where I stay, Gryffindor tower. Inside it's covered with red and gold!" I exclaimed, while Albus smiled happily.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Albus laughed, while I smiled. "Less then a year." I reminded him, smiling.

"James! You goofball! Go see Teddy!" We heard Ginny say from the kitchen, and a happy boy ran through the door, and next to me on the couch.

"What did you do?" I asked, and James grinned. "Just helping mom with some cooking."

"Very funny, but it's your funeral!" I laughed, as James grinned evilly. I warily looked at his expression.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, and he turned towards me. "What?" he asked innocently, and I rolled my eyes.

"From what your dad says, your getting more like your grandfather every day." I said, and he raised an eyebrow, evidently confused.

"Grandpa Weasley?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Nope. Your dad's dad, James." I said, and James grinned.

"I wish I could meet him." He said and I nodded. "You look just like him." I told him. Albus looked at me.

"Who was I named after?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"You were named after two headmaster's of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledoor, and Severus Snape." I informed him, and he beamed. "Were they good head master's?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Dumbledoor was, and Snape was ok. He was a good man." I said through gritted teeth, trying not to insult the man. He may have been a good man, but he _had_ hated my dad.

"Who were you named after?" Albus asked, and I smiled sadly. "I was named after my grandfather, Ted Tonks and my father." I explained, and James beamed.

"Dad says your father was a great man!" He told me, and I smiled. "He was." I agreed.

"Boys! Lunch time!" Ginny called from the kitchen. I smiled and sat up.

"Come on, let's go." I grinned, and we left for lunch.

A few hours later, I was sitting outside in the sun, listening to my ipod, my hair turned a light blonde in the walked over and looked at me smiling. I turned my ipod off.

"What's up?" I asked, and Harry grinned.

"We're going to the beach. You wanna come?" He asked, and I nodded. "Sure. Which one?" I asked.

"Unnamed. It's pretty nice though." Harry informed me. I nodded before running upstairs and changing into a t-shirt and swimming trunks.

Walking downstairs, I saw Ginny putting sun lotion on the Lily, who were refusing to put on, 'The sticky stuff'.

I grimaced as Ginny walked towards me, and I saw my hair go green, like it did when I was worried.

"Nah, that's ok Ginny.." I started, but before I could protest any further she attacked me, pinning me to the floor and slathering sunscreen on my back.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, sunscreen is important! You don't wanna burn, do you?" She asked as I grimaced.

Harry walked in and laughed.

"Didn't want sunscreen?" He asked, and I nodded from where I was pinned on the floor.

"Did the same to me." He laughed, as she let me up, putting it on my face. I shook my head, my hair going to it's natural brown like my dad's before I turned it back to blue.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, looking at her family. We all nodded, and we apparated to the beach. It was nice golden sand, and the water was fairly warm. Ginny set up a blanket and towels on the ground, before walking towards the water with Lily.

Harry grabbed Albus and we ran to the water, diving in. Albus was smiling happily, while Harry was giving Lily swimming lessons."No, Lily That's walking." Harry informed her as Lily tried to pass a funny jogging/swim thing off.

"Is anybody else coming, or is it just us?" I asked, and Harry smiled. "We don't know who else is coming." He told us, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know." I grinned sarcastically, watching Ginny fall into the water while James was behind her grinning evilly with his arm raised, still in the position from where he pushed her. Ginny's head came back up, laughing.

"Need help?" I asked, walking over. Ginny nodded and I pulled her up, causing myself to fall backwards in the water.

We swam for a few more hours, as Harry finally got Lily swimming, above and under water.

After that we went home, and had lasagna with Ron and Hermione. I didn't really pay too much attention, most of the conversation was about the past, and not that it wasn't interesting to hear about after the one thousandth time, I decided to just hang back and focus on my food.

Later that night, I looked out my window. There was a bright constellation above me, Canis Major.

_"Hi Sirius."_ I thought, then laughed at myself.

Here I was, a 17 year old boy, talking to a bloody _star_. I snorted before someone spoke behind me.

"Teddy?" Harry asked, and I turned around and faced my godfather.

"Hi Harry." I greeted, and Harry smiled sadly at me, before walking towards me and sitting down on my bed, looking out the window.

"What're you looking at?" He said, and I smiled.

"Sirius." I said, and he laughed. "I look at it too, sometimes. Reminds me of him." He sighed, and I smiled.

"You think they're up there? Watching us?" I asked, and Harry nodded. "I know so. But Teddy, it's one in the morning! Get to bed, or I'll sick James on you." Harry threatened, grinning. I nodded.

"Harry?" I asked, and he looked over at me.

"What Teddy?"

"Goodnight." I smiled, and Harry walked towards the door. "'Night." He replied, leaving the room.

"Night mum, night dad." I whispered, drifting into a heavy sleep.

(Somewhere)

"He's so _cute_! Harry and mum have raised him well." A happy Tonks grinned, hugging her husband as they looked down at their son.

"They did." Remus agreed, smiling. James Potter Sr. walked over. "Hey Moony, wanna play some quidditch?" He asked, and Remus shuddered.

"No way."

"Come on! It's heaven, nothing bad can happen!" James protested, as Sirius walked by swinging a beater's bat around, accidentally smacking himself in the face in the process.

"With Padfoot around, I'm not taking any chances." Remus said, eyeing Sirius warily, who now starting to yell at the bat for not being for careful. James nodded.

"I guess I see your point. Tonks?" He asked, and she nodded. "Sure, I got nothing to lose. Remus can be narrator." She said, pulling her husband to the field, where many points were scored and many bruises accumulated, mostly(Ok, _all_) caused by Sirius.


End file.
